Manda Namagura
Manda Namagura is a former Revolutionary Army member being trained directly under the legendary the Legendary Monkey D Dragon ,and Bartholomew Kuma. Since he left The Revolutionary Army he has earned the epithet of "The Fallen Angel" Manda Namagura and became a pirate and joined the criminal Group "Akuma". He has consumed the Powerful Logia Devil Fruit Orora Orora no Mi ,He is the captain of the Fallen Angel Pirates He has a bounty of 350,000,000. He is a extremely famous Ex Revolutionary Army Member. He is a Member of the sixteen supernovas Rookie pirates with bountys over 100 million who have reached Saboady archipelago before The war of truth and The Purple Haired War. Appearance Personality Abilities and PowersEdit SwordsmanshipEdit AgilityEdit EnduranceEdit Devil FruitEdit Orora Orora no Mi The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, Cain is able to transform into the Aurora lights. Manda is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), Manda possesses the ability to manipulate the Aurora lights, typically moving it through the air to serve various purposes. Manda because of his Devil Fruit has huge levels of energy and stamina as noted by many marine's and thus is able to use many energy and stamina-taxing Aurora-based techniques, sometimes in quick succession, before becoming exhausted. The amount of Aurora he can control at one time is immense: he could use a massive amount of Aurora to fully cover three fully grown giant's, as well as create a tsunami of Aurora to fight Smoker. After the time skip he is able to gather enough Aurora to shield an entire town from a Mad Pirates explosives, as well as assist in stopping a giant meteorite, albeit, at great physical exertion. Manda has a great deal more control over it, enabling stronger and faster attacks with it. As the second element of his combat style, Manda has a number of Aurora-based defences to be used in case an opponent gets too close. His primary defence is his Shield of Aurora, an automatic Aurora shield that surrounds and protects him from damage whether he wants it to or not. Manda can control the shield to some degree, strengthening it to steel-like quality or calling upon it to completely encase himself. While an effective defence, the shield can be overcome with high-speed attacks, or simply be broken through with incredibly forceful strikes. Should this happen, Cain has a layer of Aurora covering his body called the Armour of Aurora. Although it's a useful secondary defence, the armour requires large amounts of concentration to remain active, and also has the side-effect of weighting Cain down. Despite this, the defences offered by his Aurora are so powerful, they have been named the "Absolute Defence" (絶対防御, Zettai Bōgyo). Furthermore, Manda can crush the hardest minerals in the ground together to create a shield in shape of a dragon's body or a spear in the shape of its head for combat. Manda's defence has advanced to the point where he was not only able to assist in stopping a meteorite, but to the point where Akainu expressed his belief that Manda retained the best defense. In addition to these basic methods of offence and defence, Manda also has a number of miscellaneous techniques that, while capable of being used as attacks or defences of sorts, are not limited to such purposes. By making a Aurora clone of himself, Cain can have an ally to be used in battle, or as a mere distraction to be used to buy him time. Unlike most other clone techniques in the series, the Aurora clone can retain its shape after more than one attack, and can even reform itself or capture an opponent upon being dispersed. With desert suspension, Cain can use Aurora as a platform, to allow himself and others to float in the air. Haki Edit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEditEdit CrewEditEdit FamilyEditEdit Allies/ FriendsEditEdit EnemiesEditEdit OtherEditEdit HistoryEditEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEditEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEditEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEditEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEditEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEditEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEditEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Akuma Member Category:Inushima Category:Pirate Category:Sixteen Supernovas